tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Gaiden Joker
Joker (ジョーカー, Jōkā) is the 2nd side story chapter in the manga. Characters * Juuzou Suzuya * Hanbee Abara * Akira Mado * Leader of the “Skull Masks” Summary The story is set in the 20th ward, whereby Juuzou Suzuya’s partner, Abara Hanbee is the narrator and protagonist. 2nd Rank Investigator, Abara Hanbee hints that there is darkness lurking in the world, among stories between humans and ‘mysterious creatures’, that plow through the crowd, in the same form as humans to hunt and eat people; and are therefore called ‘ghouls.’ There are also people that oppose these ghouls, the CCG, which is a group Abara belongs to. He mentions that ghouls use a hunting organ called a kagune. Ghouls are extremely dreadful, and he adds that there are even people like this among his ‘superiors.’ This is where First Class investigator, Juuzou Suzuya is introduced. Abara claims that he never once summed up a tenth of the courage Suzuya has, and often runs away when surrounded by several ghouls, rendering him a hopeless person. At an investigation meeting, it seems that Suzuya's team is currently investigating a group of ghouls called 'Skull Masks.' Akira Mado mentions that the group of itself has managed to acquire more members, and their range for food has expanded as well. They come to a decision to eliminate the group's leader. On Kurashiki street, Suzuya and his team begins a search for clues. Although Abara is scared, Suzuya mentions that his killing method must be done without needless movements, which is a skill that only Suzuya wields in the entire team. The group decides to split up, looking for traces of the 'Skull Masks' leader. Abara notes that although the leader is 165 cm and talented in hap-hazard hunting, he must be exceptionally young. Abara also mentions that he is able to think clearly when no one else is around, but loses his 'investigator's spirit' when faced with a ghoul. He also seems to have sharp senses, mentioning that the scent of the crime scene aches his nostrils, and hears every breath of persons in the train he boarded. He then notices an old man inching up closer to a young girl, and thinking it to be molestation, he makes an attempt to stop the crime. He tries his best to muster up the courage, but before he could go any further Suzuya intervenes, dealing with the matter instead. Suzuya suggests that they follow the man off the train, saying that he has a foul, suspicious scent. He points out Abara’s uselessness, since he didn’t have the courage to do anything earlier. Suzuya inquires why Abara even wanted to be an investigator, to which he responds that he was attacked by a ghoul as a child, and his father tried to protect him; losing both legs in the process. Abara had wanted to save his father, but never had the courage. Upon hearing screams, they race to the underground section of the train station, where they see the bespectacled molester from earlier-with his hand chopped off by a member of the ‘Skull Masks.’ He is believed to be the leader of the group, and as Suzuya prepares to fight him, they are surrounded by a horde of ghouls. However, since Abara lacked courage once again, Suzuya decides to fight on his own. He dashes through, slashing all the ghouls with his blade. The leader counters with his kagune, but Suzuya retrieves his quinque from a briefcase, only to be damaged in a short time span. Abara at this point finally musters up the bravery, and impales the leader with his katana. It seems that the molester from earlier had his arm broken, and as everything went back to normal, Suzuya suggested that they go to the donut shop. Despite all his cowardice, Abara just wished for at least a tenth of Suzuya’s courage, even though he was not suited to be an investigator after all. Navigation Category:Chapters